Algo Anda Mal
by RavenT3ars
Summary: El Museo de Domino es el lugar perfecto para que Kaiba seduzca a Bakura. Pero algo anda mal. ¿Será el aire acondicionado? One Shot Dedicado a Clow Reed.


**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:**Little Kei  
**Dedicado a: **Clow Reed  
**Notas del autor: **  
~Este fic lo hice como regalo a Clow Reed. La encontré en el MSN y me llegó la inspiración de un momento a otro. Me dijo que quería un fic de esta parejita.  
  
  
**

Algo Anda Mal

**  
  
  
Las noches eran más o menos las mismas. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Siempre tenía algo que hacer: ir a la escuela por las mañanas, arreglar todo en casa, salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando a quién sabía qué lugar y dejar que su contraparte tome control del cuerpo para que se divirtiera. ¿Divirtiera? A él no le interaba saber cómo se divertía. Y despertarse una o dos noches a la semana con resaca no era muy divertido. Pero las noches que su otro yo no tomaba el control, las pasaba en el Museo de Domino.  
  
Era enorme, callado, frío, elegante y casi no había nadie en las noches. Lo visitaba tan seguido que ya se sabía el plano del edificio, cada pasillo, cada salón, cada escultura, cuadro y cada persona que también vagaba por el museo a esas horas.   
  
Esa noche en especial sintió que era ligeramente más calurosa. Algo andaba mal, ¿o era el aire acondicionado? Lo que haya sido estaba poniendo nervioso al pobre de Bakura.  
  
Siguió vagando por el museo hasta que unos pasos lentos pero seguros lo hicieron voltear.  
  
Caminando a través de los pasillos estaba un sujeto de un imponente 1,86cm de altura, vestido con un elegante terno blanco.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" pensó.  
  
¿Qué demonios hacía Seto Kaiba en el museo? Bakura torció una sonrisa. Sabía que Isis le había contado sobre su pasado y el pasado de Yugi. También sabía que Kaiba se había tomado las historias del antiguo Egipto como simples tonterías.  
  
Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaba Kaiba. Bakura pudo deducir por el camino que tomó que se dirigía al salón especial, donde estaban los bloques de piedra egipcios.  
  
El peliblanco sintió curiosidad y fue tras Kaiba. Era la primera vez que veía a Kaiba en el museo. Quién sabía, las cosas podían ser diferentes.  
  
Bakura se quedó en las escaleras. Al fondo del gran salón estaba Kaiba, admirando los bloques. Se quedó así, mirando a Kaiba. Despues de todo, no era novedad. Bakura siempre había mirado a Kaiba, tratando de hacer que éste no se percatara. Había hecho ese juego desde que lo tranfirieron de escuela, y eso era mucho tiempo.  
  
Algo dentro de él, no el otro no, le decía que se fuera. Quizás Kaiba prefería estar solo.  
  
Lo que sucedió esa noche se repitió en varias más. Kaiba había cogido por costumbre ir al museo por las noches y Bakura siempre estaba ahí para mirarlo, admirarlo en secreto.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Esa noche parecía especial, ¿qué era? Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir ligero, una camisa de cuello alto blanca, arremangada hasta los codos y su Aro del Milenio sobre el pecho. Se sentía raro. El aire se sentía raro, aunque también podía ser el aire acondicionado. Despues de todo, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no había reparaciones.  
  
Para Seto Kaiba era una noche como cualquier otra. Aunque había salido más tarde de Kaiba Corp. Sabía que era tarde para cenar con Mokuba, así que lo llamó y despues decidió ir al museo, como todas las noches. Quizás podría verlo aún.  
Cuando llegó al museo sintió algo extraño. Algo andaba mal. Sentía algo en el aire. Quizás era el aire acondicionado o demasiada energía estática. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo frente a una computadora. Quién sabía.  
  
Se sabía el camino de memoria, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado por ahí? El tiempo de Seto Kaiba era dinero. Desperdiciar tiempo de esa manera era desperdiciar dinero. ¡Al demonio! Kaiba era el sujeto más rico del lugar; no era como si perder un poco de dinero le doliera.  
  
Cuando llegó se percató de que el salón de los bloques no estaba vacío. De espaldas a él y mirando con fascinación los bloques estab un sujteto de unos 1,76cm de alto de cabellos blancos.  
  
"Ryou Bakura" pensó.  
  
Kaiba se quedó en las escaleras. Se quedó así, mirando a Bakura. Despues de todo, no era novedad. Kaiba siempre había mirado a Bakura, tratando de hacer que éste no se percatara. Había hecho ese juego desde que lo tranfirieron de escuela, y eso era mucho tiempo.  
  
Claro que lo admitía, pero no lo aceptaba. Tampoco aceptaba que había ido al museo por vagancia la primera vez y que una noche lo vio a él ahí y siguió yendo. Era Seto Kaiba; tenía una imagen que mantener.  
  
Bakura se aventuró a entrar al salón porque pensó que era demasiado tarde para que Kaiba fuera. Se había quedado fascinado con los bloques; había algo en ellos. Algo andaba mal. Mirar los bloques era embriagante. ¿O era el aire acondicionado?  
  
Estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse cuando notó que tenía a Kaiba al lado.  
  
-¡Kaiba! -dijo, sorprendido-. No te sentí llegar.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Bakura lo miró curioso. Pensó que ya no iría al museo. Además, estaba vestido diferente. No tenía puesto el terno blanco que otras noches le había visto. Estaba vestido con su clásico traje negro con correas y su gabardina blanca. Qué tan bien le quedaba. ¡El desgraciado sabía cómo vestir!  
  
-Pienso que hay algo en estos bloques -comentó Bakura, cayendo en la cuenta que había mirado durante largo rato al castaño.  
  
-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó Kaiba, en un tono de burla-. ¿Magia? Así que te creíste el cuento de Isis.  
  
-Sí, eso mismo. Hay algo místico en estas piedras. Así como en mi Aro o como en el Rompecabezas de Yugi. Y tú lo sabes.  
  
-Claro que lo sé, por más absurdo que parezca. Ustedes tienen otras personalidades. ¿Y?  
  
-¿Cómo que "y"?  
  
-¿Acaso no vas a palabrearme? A contarme cosas de Isis o de Pegasus.  
  
-¿Pegasus? Sabes de primera mano qué poderes tenía su Ojo del Milenio.   
  
Kaiba frunció el ceño; recordar a Pegasus y lo que hizo a su hermano y a él no le hacía gracia. ¿Y por qué sentía que Bakura lo había dicho con tanta malicia?  
  
-Pareces muy interesado en hacerme creer todo esto.  
  
-No, no intento hacerte creer nada. Tú ya crees.  
  
Kaiba giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios quería el maldito peliblanco de él?  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-Lo que digo, Kaiba, es que tú ya crees -contestó tranquilamente Bakura-. Además, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo. Lo que sucede es que no lo aceptas.  
  
Kaiba se quedó frío. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía decir algo así de...? Cierto. Claro que entendía; no había nada que su genial mente no entendiera. También creía en todo aquello que le había dicho Isis; en su pasado y en el pasado de Yugi como Faraón, que ambos eran reencarnaciones, que Yugi tenía otra identidad. Claro que lo creía. Pero no lo aceptaba.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
  
-Lo vi en tus ojos.  
  
Kaiba soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¿Acaso es la habilidad de tu Aro?  
  
-No, claro que no. Lo supe mirando...  
  
-¿Mirándome?  
  
Bakura se había vendido solo. Y la penetrante mirada de Kaiba lo tenía en shock.  
  
-Sí -afirmó Bakura, con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas-. Te he visto venir aquí todas las noches.  
  
La sinceridad del peliblanco impresionó al castaño. Él también lo había visto esas noches. También lo miraba en secreto. Nunca pensó que ambos estaban jugando el mismo juego.  
  
-Así que venías a verme -dijo con toda la arrogancia que podía mostrar.  
  
-No pienses que venía por ti, Seto Kaiba -contestó acalorado-. Yo empecé a venir mucho antes que tú.  
  
"Buena respuesta" pensó Kaiba.  
  
-A todo esto, ¿cómo logras estar aquí?  
  
-Eso te pregunto.  
  
-Por favor -se burló Kaiba-. Tengo el dinero y el poder suficiente para estar donde quiera.  
  
-Que humildad -comentó Bakura; estaba más relajado al ver que la conversación se desviaba de curso-. Mi padre es el director del museo. Tengo privilegios especiales.  
  
-¿Qué tan especiales? -preguntó el CEO inclinándose sobre él.  
  
Bakura retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué estaba tratando Kaiba? Pero antes que pudiera atacar a Kaiba con alguna pregunta, el castaño lo cogió de una muñeca y lo jaló hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué tan especial eres, Ryou Bakura? -preguntó Kaiba, muy cerca a su rostro.  
  
Bakura no podía reaccionar o, más bien, no quería reaccionar. Kaiba estaba ¿seduciéndolo? No, no podía ser. Algo andaba mal. Eso no cuadraba en la ecuación. Tenía que ser el aire acondicionado.  
  
Bakura buscaba una respuesta lógica. ¿Total? Era Seto Kaiba. Tenía que haber algo logico ahí. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía.  
  
Kaiba estaba tan cerca. Y lo único que hacía el peliblanco era pensar; gran momento escogió para eso. Había tenido todo el maldito día para pensar y escogía precisamente el momento en que Seto Kaiba quería besarlo. Por la expresión de Bakura, parecía haber pensado en algo inteligente, pero todo se borró cuando sintió cómo Kaiba sacaba su lengua y la pasaba sobre sus labios. ¡Seto Kaiba estab lamiendo sus labios!  
  
Definitivamente algo andaba mal.  
  
Bakura lo empujó y logró soltarse. Trató de salir corriendo pero Kaiba lo cogió por la muñeca, de nuevo.  
  
_"¿Por qué huyes? Ja, ja... ¡Mírate! Tanto que deseabas a este imbécil, ahora que lo tienes sales corriendo" _ escuchó Bakura dentro de él.  
  
"No seas idiota, no entiendes..."   
  
_"¿Yo soy el idiota? O sea que yo soy quien lo ha estado mirando todo este tiempo, yo soy el idiota que venía al museo para verlo. Oh, sí. Yo no soy el que ha estado babeando por él para ignorarlo ahora. ¡Y yo soy el idiota! ¿No?" _   
  
Bakura tenía que admitirlo; su contraparte sabía exactamente qué decir para que te doliera más.  
  
"Es que..."  
  
_"Acabas de decirle que él no acepta las cosas. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no aceptas que te mueres por él? ¿A qué te tienes miedo? ¿A él? ¿Es eso? Idiota"._   
  
Bakura estaba muy concentrado en su conversación con su Yami, que no sintió cuando Kaiba lo abrazó. Estaba de espaldas a él y Kaiba estaba besando su oreja.  
  
-Kaiba, no. Para.  
  
-¿Mmmmmmmhhh?  
  
_"¿Que pare? Bien que lo estás disfrutando. Si de verdad no quieres nada con él, déjame salir. Yo sí quiero divertirme con Kaiba"._   
  
"Pero... ¿Si sólo está jugando conmigo? ¿Qué pasará después?".  
  
_"Idiota. Te preocupas demasiado. Mañana quizá él no esté. A veces tienes que arriesgarte y perder"._   
  
"¿Perder?"  
  
_"Sabes que soy pesimista"._   
  
Bakura soltó un suspiro ahogado. Kaiba colocó una pierna entre las de Bakura. Una de sus manos le rodeaba la cintura y la otra le cogía el mentón.  
  
-Kaiba... Kaiba, espera, un momento...  
  
_"Tienes ganas de hablar, ¿no? Entonces dile que desde que te tranfirieron de escuela lo has deseado. ¿Por qué no le cuentas eso? Además, te vendiste solo al decirle que lo entendiste mirándolo. Él sabe. Acéptalo. Mañana alguien puede asesinarlo. Mañana alguien puede asesinarnos"._   
  
Algo estaba haciendo que Bakura se rindiera ante Kaiba. Quizás eran sus caricias, podría ser su yami, es que era bueno presionando, o también podía ser el aire acondiconado. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar. ¿Era el aire? ¿Era Kaiba? ¿¡Dónde etaba mordiendo!?  
  
Se rindió. Bakura se rindió. Y lo aceptaba. Maldita sea que sí lo aceptaba. Se moría por Kaiba. Pero, ¿qué con Kaiba? Quería creer en Yami Bakura y pensar que Kaiba sentía exactamente lo mismo, que no era sólo por esa noche.  
  
Kaiba sintió cómo el cuerpo de Bakura se relajaba.  
  
-¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Tratas de irte? ¿Me pides que me detenga? ¿Me dejas hacer lo mío?  
  
-Detente.  
  
-Sé que no quieres eso.  
  
-Lo sé, sólo quiero hacerte sentir mal.  
  
-Infeliz -dijo Kaiba, girando a Bkura lentamente y besándolo.  
  
-Aprendí de ti -dijo Bakura, cuando se separaron-. Eres una mala influencia para mí.  
  
-Las buenas infuencias no existen, Bakura -Kaiba guardó silencio unos instantes-. ¿Qué clase de privilegios tienes? **(1)**  
  
-Tengo las llaves de la oficina de mi padre.  
  
-Vas a tener una gran noche.  
  
  
_FIN_  
  
  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
  
**(1)** Esta es una frase (..."las buenas influencias no existen...") que Raventears sacó de uno de sus libros favoritos, _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_. Si Raven sigue citando o sacando frases de este libro, provocará que Wilde comience a revolcarse en su tumba...  
  
Kaiba y Bakura (el Loco) son dos de mis personajes favoritos, y a pesar de que este fic me ha gustado, me gustaría preguntar... ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ EL LEMON NC-17 EN ESTA HISTORIA? Sí pues, yo que le decía a Raven que no había que darle todo masticadito a los lectores, pero de allí a dejarnos colgados en la parte no-tan-vital-pero-igual-de-importante es de infelices...  
Bueno, el fic está dedicado a Clow Reed, y espero que a ella le guste...  
Lo que quiero decir es... ¡LA CONTINUACIÓN! Quiero saber cómo le dejaron la oficina a Mr. Bakura.  
Y... ¿Qué extraño gas le habían vertido al aire condicionado? Primera vez que leo que usan _gases afrodisíacos_, o algo por el estilo, en los museos.  
Por cierto, el viejo de Bakura sí es director del museo de Domino según el manga, aunque no estoy muy segura si es acaso lo tratan de "director" o de "dueño". En todo caso, me pareció más verosímil el hecho de que sea el director, suponiendo que el museo de Domino le pertenezca a la ciudad como institución, y no que sea propiedad privada.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



End file.
